I Promise
by Phoenix2312
Summary: 4x20 AU storyline... Ezra chases after Aria into the woods, determined to find her, the monster inside of him burning with rage. What happens when Aria runs out of options? Thinking quick she dials the only person she can always count on... Spencer. But will she be able to reach Aria in time or will it be too late? Rated T for violence and swearing, Sparia


So ultimately I was unhappy with how the episode went last night. This run around about Ezra and the book, and Mona and what not, I just can't even deal with it. I don't know about everyone else but this is getting exhausting, every time they take a step forward in the plot, they turn around and take three steps back!

Anyways enough with my ranting… I wrote this piece because I needed to get some frustration out. So here is my take on what should've happened…

* * *

**I Promise  
One-Shot**

Aria ran. She ran as fast as her legs would possibly carry her, her heart beating erratically, mind swimming with words from Ezra's manuscript, ears ringing with Spencer's words 'He's freaking A!'

She could hear him calling for her in the distance. That's when she saw the ski lift ahead of her, darting towards the lift she pulled out her phone and readied her speed dial.

Pulling herself into the lift she stuffed her phone into her jacket pocket and tugged frantically at the bar. Out of nowhere she heard him.

Whipping her head to the side she saw him sitting beside her latching the bar as they began to move.

"Aria. Aria… Aria. I didn't mean for it to end this way."

Struggling to get away she tugged on the bar trying to get free but they were too high up.

Panicking she moved as far away from the monster sitting beside her as she could.

"Just hear me out." His voice rang clear and composed, like someone trying to get a small child to calm down.

As he spoke he tried to place a hand on her leg, instantly she let out a scream.

"Don't touch me!"

At that same moment a bell rang out and the lift froze in mid-air, at least 50 feet from the ground below.

"Why are we stopping?!" She screamed out into the night, terrified of what would happen to her, terrified of this man she thought she loved.

"I know what you saw back there… and I can explain…"

Holding tight to the side of the lift she turned to face him, disgust, anger and pain etched upon her beautiful features.

"You knew Alison. You knew her. You pretended not too and…"

"Yes, I know I lied. I'm so sorry. There were so many times I wanted to tell you but I was afraid, I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me."

Her eyes hardened at his words, she couldn't even think of anything to say to disgusted by this man, this man whom she'd loved, whom she'd given her heart too, her innocence too.

Seeing the look on Aria's face prompted Ezra to start talking. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to cover his tracks, but he had to find a way. He wouldn't let Aria see the truth. If he could just convince her, make up a story… words were his specialty after all.

"I met Alison in college, she lied about her age and I believed her."

"I don't want to hear this; I DON'T want to hear it I just want to get off."

"Please just listen to me!" Anger crept into his voice, he was desperate now.

"NOTHING YOU SAY WILL CHANGE ANYTHING!" Aria could feel herself losing it, she was trapped and there was no way out. Her pain and anger were all she had left as the tears stain her face… until she remembered the cell phone stuffed in her pocket.

Desperately she tried to work out a plan, she had to get to the phone, but she couldn't let him know.

She felt him shift closer to her, and he again tried to place a hand on her thigh. It was exactly the opportunity she needed.

Recoiling from his touch with a look of absolute loathing she shifted her right hand into her jacket pocket, and pushed the button, hoping and praying that her speed dial screen was still up. Knowing that she needed to keep him talking she turned and looked him straight in the face.

"I don't even know who you are."

Seeing her weakness, Ezra jumped on his chance, still hoping to convince her that it was all a misunderstanding.

"Yes you do."

Tears fell harder down Aria's face as the truth really sunk it. Ezra was who Ali was afraid of. She was running from him because he'd tried to kill her. And as certain as she was about these facts, she was even more certain of another. He was going to try and kill her.

At the same moment Aria prayed that her phone was working, that the one person she could always count on would come to save her.

* * *

Miles away Spencer was frantically driving. Her cell phone pressed against her ear.

Aria's terrified voice rang through the phone… _"I don't even know who you are."_

Spencer's heart was racing, she was supposed to be meeting Hanna and Emily at the zoo, but something about the tone of Aria's voice broke her inside. And in that moment nothing else mattered, not the others, not Toby, not even the feelings of withdraw.

Confused and unsure she tried to speak into the phone.

"Aria are you there? What's wrong!?"

Instead of hearing her friend's voice, she heard another, one that made her blood run cold.

"_Yes you do."_

In response Aria's voice ran out again.

"_You wanted Alison dead. You wanted her dead. You thought you got her pregnant and you wanted her dead."_

Ezra spoke again, and Spencer could hear the desperation in his voice.

"_I never hurt Alison!" _

Instantly Aria retorted, and it confirmed Spencer's worst fear.

"_LIAR! I know it was you! You tried to kill her! You tried to kill my friends… and now you're going to kill me."_

The tall brunette felt her heart shatter; the pain in Aria's voice was something that broke her completely. This is exactly what she'd been afraid of, exactly what she'd been trying to protect Aria from. But now it could be too late.

Slamming on her brakes a thought struck her. Her phone could track the location of Aria's phone so long as they stayed connected.

Desperately she yanked the phone from her ear at hit the tracking button. After a few seconds a map popped up, Aria was nearly 15 minutes away, at the North View ski lift.

Not pausing to think about it, Spencer stepped on the gas, praying that she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Back on the ski lift, Aria was still trying to think of a way out. She was still 50 feet above the ground, way too high to jump. Instead she decided to try and buy some time.

"Did you know who I was when we met?"

"Yes I did. I knew who all of you were. That's why I applied to teach at Rosewood."

"So that's what I was to you, just a way to get information for your stupid book or was it more than that?!"

"When I saw you at the bar I just took advantage of an opportunity… but Aria, that doesn't change the fact that I've never lied about how I feel for you."

"Don't!"

"Aria, I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you…"

"EZRA DON'T!"

"I've lied to you about a lot of things Aria, but I have never lied about that."

More tears start to fall down her cheeks, staining her pale skin as she tries to hold in the hurt.

"When I think of how I defended you, to my family and my friends, but you were just using me, it makes me sick. I gave you everything I had! But I guess it doesn't matter now, because I don't love you."

Anger and hurt flashed in his eyes, she could tell he was only moments away from lashing out.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I'm a jerk. But I swear I will burn this manuscript, I will trash it…"

Before he can finish Aria cuts him off, her anger overpowering her fear.

"Burn it?! BURN IT?! You're kidding me? I'm going to read this thing from cover to cover…"

She rips the manuscript from her purse and holds it out of Ezra's grasp over the side of the ski lift. At that moment they both falter as the lift jerks and they begin to move forward again.

She stares directly into his eyes, the utmost revulsion and disgust on her face.

"Aria please don't…"

"No, I want to know what was worth destroying everything I thought we had for."

In that moment he realizes that it's over. She knows, and there is no turning back now.

As the lift moves closer to the ground he makes a grab for the papers, she struggles but holds onto them tightly, not wanting to let them fall.

Using every ounce of strength she has Aria kicks him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He screams in furry and agony, but she doesn't have time to think.

Instead she uses his distraction to free herself for the lap bar holding them in place. She clutches tightly to the manuscript in one hand and pulls herself up into a standing position with the other.

Her legs are wobbly, the seat unstable beneath her feet, but she only has one choice… to jump.

Brought out of his trance at the sight of Aria standing on the bench, he makes another grab for her. His hands wrap around her ankles and she almost topples head first over the edge.

Luckily she catches herself. Steeling her nerves she shakes him off and takes the plunge.

Falling.

That's the only sensation that fills her body, until she hits the ground with a loud resounding CRACK!

Pain shoots through her torso, and she clutches desperately to her side.

From above her Ezra screams out in anger.

Knowing she still has to escape she wills herself to get up. She's shaky on her feet, her ribs throbbing, and pain coursing through her small body.

"You can run Aria, but you can't hide!" His demonic laugh fills the space around the ski lodge, but she tries not to let it stop her.

Moving as quickly as she can, Aria runs towards the log cabins at the end of the lane. Twelve neat little log buildings belonging to the resort stand tall in the crisp night air.

Propelling herself forward she ducks behind the first building, than pauses to listen.

In the distance she hears Ezra climbing out of the lift, can hear his shouts.

Quietly she sneaks around each cabin until she makes it to the very last one. Her breathing is heavy now, her heart pounding in her chest. She's out of options and the pain in her ribs in blinding.

Her back rests against the cabin as she slumps to the ground in a heap of silent tears. She's going to die, and there isn't anything she can do.

He's getting closer now, his heavy footfalls snapping twigs and crunching leaves, leaving her with no doubt as to his whereabouts.

Burying her face in her hands she lets out a muffled cry, her thoughts consumed with only one image. Her best friend, the girl she cares about more than anything in the world and the broken look on her face when Aria refused to see the truth.

"I'm sorry Spencer…"

As the words fall from her lips, she hears him.

Pulling her face out of her hands she looks up into the face of the monster she once loved. His eyes are dark and full of malice, his lips twisted in an evil smile as he aims a gun directly at her.

"You should've minded you own business Aria. We could've been so happy together, I love you so much. But now you've given me no choice."

His sneer, so devilish, pushes her last nerve. If she's going to die, she won't do it huddled on the ground, crying and begging for mercy. No. If she's going to die she will do it standing tall and proud, looking directly into the face of her killer.

Her sudden change in demeanour must startle him, because he hesitates as she stands and wipes her face.

Aria meets Ezra's eyes across the 20 yards that separates them. He quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Before I shoot, I'll give you a choice. Join me. Help me hunt Alison down and finish what I started, help me bring down the others, be my lover and I'll let you live."

Her face contorts with rage, her expression full of the utmost loathing.

"I'd rather die than betray the people I love. So do it. Kill me, because that's the only way you'll ever have me again."

She spits at the ground in front of him, eyes hardened.

"Have it your way."

With that Ezra aims the gun directly at her heart and pulls the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot echoes through the empty woods, reverberating off of the surrounding trees.

The sound of bullet hitting flesh, and a gasp of pain causes Ezra to drop the gun and fall to his knees, horrified at what he's just done, as he shakes free of the monster inside.

Terrified to look up and see Aria's body slumped against the wood, her lifeless eyes staring back at him, he buries his face in his hands and sobs. He never meant for it to happen like this, never meant for it to get this far… but the monster inside him can't always be contained.

20 yards away, a girl lies slumped on the ground, blood seeping through her clothes, staining the silky fabric a metallic crimson.

Aria's cries of shock and disbelief ring out like murderous bells in the distance, her screams of agony louder and more painful than the most gruesome war.

Hearing the voice of his former lover brings Ezra out of his daze, a bullet to the heart would've killed her almost instantly… so how is she screaming so loudly now?

Forcing himself to look up, he stares transfixed at the scene before him.

Spencer is lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. Her head rests in Aria's lap, as the smaller girl cries out for her friend.

He watches as Aria brings her hand up and strokes the girl's cheek with a touch much gentler than he's ever seen her use. Even from the distance he can hear the choked sobs.

"Spencer, please, Spenc, don't die on me. I need you. Please…. Why did you do that, you stupid, crazy girl. Why?!"

Her broken sobs echo indefinitely, and she holds her friend close.

It seems like forever before the taller girl stirs, but she manages to grip Aria's hand and stare up into tear soaked hazel orbs, her own chocolate ones hazy.

"Aria…"

The sob of relief the falls from Aria's lips is accompanied by a dazzling, relief-filled smile. Ezra stares mesmerized at the scene unable to move from his position. His heart thudding against his chest.

The smaller girl pulls her friend in closer and hugs her tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you… I thought, I thought you…"

Spencer winces in pain, the blood still oozing from the gunshot wound.

Instantly Aria releases her hold, not wanting to intensify the taller girl's pain.

Instead she moves the hand not occupied by Spencer's to the girl's face.

Slowly she strokes the pale cheek again, running her fingers delicately over her smooth skin and soft lips, tracing the delicate features.

Without thinking about it Aria leans in and kisses Spencer's forehead.

"Why did you do it Spenc?"

Eyes still glassy, the taller girl stares up into her friend's eyes.

"I will never let anyone hurt you…" she coughs, her breathing heavy, "I will always protect you Ar, no matter what the cost… because you're tiny, and because I love you."

A tear falls from Aria's eyes at the tone in her friend's voice, so loving, so caring. Come to think of it, she's never heard anyone speak to her like that, never had anyone who cared so much, not enough to take a bullet for her.

It's only then that the truth of Spencer's words really sink in.

Not caring that Ezra is still watching, not caring that he could retrieve his gun and finish the job, not thinking about anything more than the perfect angel in her arms, Aria leans in.

When her lips touch Spencer's it's like everything she's always been searching for. Warmth and happiness flow through her, fireworks pop behind her eyelids, butterflies erupt inside her stomach.

At first Spencer is shocked by the feel of lips against her own, but it only takes a second to melt into them. Until this moment she didn't realize how long she'd been waiting for this to happen.

As they kiss, Ezra stares opened mouthed at the pair, even more stunned than before at the turn of events. A mess of emotions race through him, the monster inside fighting with what's left of the man.

In the end, the man wins, and the only thing he feels is overwhelming grief because when Aria pulls away from Spencer and whispers, "I love you too," he loses it.

The softness of her voice, the look of devotion in her eyes, the smile on her lips are all too much for him to handle. Because in reality he did love her, he always had, but she'd never looked at him the way she was looking at Spencer, never held him or caressed him like that.

Knowing that his time was up, knowing that he'd not only lost the girl, but that he was going to lose his career, his credibility and would most likely be spending his life in jail, he picked himself up off of the ground and walked away without ever looking back.

Hearing his footsteps, Aria looks up at his retreating form, then back at the girl in her arms.

She leans in the kisses Spencer again. The taller girl's eyes are drooping, her breathing slowing down.

"Hold on, I'm going to call for help okay. Just stay with me Spencer…"

A sob escapes and Aria can't finish her thought. Instead she pulls her phone from her pocket and dials 911.

"Rosewood Police Department, what's your emergency."

"My friend has been shot. We're at North View Ski Lodge, 15 miles west of town. Please hurry, she's bleeding badly."

"We will get someone right away miss. Stay on the line. Can you tell me, where is the wound?"

"It's on her left side, right around her stomach."

"Okay miss, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was being chased through the woods by a man. He tried to attack me on the ski lift, but I jumped and got away. I'd managed to hit speed dial on my phone and it must have worked because somehow my friend heard it. A few minutes later the man found me, he pointed a gun at me, and as he fired, she came out of nowhere. She threw her arms wide open and shielded me with her body, and she—she got shot…"

Aria sobbed the last few words into the phone.

"Calm down miss, help will be there soon. Just try to keep your friend conscious okay? Can you do that?"

"Yes…"

"Good… now miss, can you tell me one more thing, do you know the identity of the man who chased you, who fired the gun?"

Shakily Aria nodded, not realizing that the operator couldn't see her.

"Miss…"

"Yes. I know him. It was Ezra Fitz."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright miss, just stay calm, help is only a few minutes away, I'm dispensing police out now to seek out your attacker."

"Okay."

With that the line goes dead and Aria's arm falls to her side. Pain pulses through her ribs, but it's nothing to the pain in her heart.

If Spencer dies, it will be all her fault. And now, after everything, she can't bear the thought.

"Spencer, please stay with me, please don't leave me."

Leaning in again she presses her chapped lips to Spencer's, which are starting to turn cold.

Pulling away with another sob, she sees that Spencer's eyes are open again, her lips curved in a tiny smile.

Sirens ring out in the distance; the ambulance comes bursting through the trees. Far away the sound of handcuffs, shouting and a police car door slamming reverberate in Aria's mind. It's over. And somehow, she knows that with Spencer by her side everything will all be okay.

"I'll never leave you Aria..."

Spencer's soft voice whispers into the night.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

-End-


End file.
